Cryocoolers are often used to cool various components to extremely low temperatures. For example, cryocoolers can be used to cool focal plane arrays in different space and airborne imaging systems. There are various types of cryocoolers having differing designs, such as pulse tube cryocoolers and Stirling cryocoolers.
Some cryocoolers include position sensors that detect the positions of moving components within the cryocoolers. Position sensing can allow various functions to be performed in the cryocoolers, such as precision motor control, cryocooler health monitoring, and active vibration cancellation. One conventional approach for position sensing in cryocoolers involves the use of linear variable differential transformers (LVDTs). However, position sensors that use LVDTs are often costly and occupy a large amount of space. Also, the packaging requirements for position sensors that use LVDTs can limit the available mechanical design space in undesirable ways. In addition, position sensors that use LVDTs may require that additional circuitry to be added to conventional cryocooler electronics.